I love you 'till the end
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Steve y Meiga, la pareja perfecta. ¿Que hubiera pasado si la vida de ella hubiera sido distinta? Si Steve en vez de haber esperado una vida entera para encontrar a su pareja perfecta, la hubiera conocido antes de convertirse en el Capitán América. #STEIGA.


**I love you 'till the end. **

**Capitulo 1. - Primer encuentro.**

La guerra, la invasión de Hitler, en cierto modo, todavía no impedía al mundo divertirse todavía, y aquella palabra, diversión iba acompañada y cogida de la mano del apellido Stark, sobretodo aquella noche en la que el mejor ingeniero mecánico y multimillonario playboy, Howard Stark, celebraba una expo, en la que presentaba uno de sus últimos proyectos, un importante y esperado acontecimiento por y para todo el mundo.

Las idas y venidas de las personas hacia la expo, era consecutivas aquella noche y ella, que podía alardear de llevar en su nombre un apellido tan importante y distintivo como era el apellido "Stark", aguardaba en el salón de su casa junto a su compañera de clase, la llegada de su cita doble. La joven genio, habría esperado sin duda, pasar aquella velada junto a la que era su mejor amiga, sin embargo, la jovencita de cabellos blancos, trabajaba como enfermera en varios cuarteles del ejercito y desde que había sido destinada a aquel trabajo, apenas habían podido verse.

- ¿Crees que le gustaré? - murmuró la otra chica mientras se miraba al espejo y ajustaba su diadema roja en sus castaños cabellos.

La joven Stark, rodó los ojos mientras anudaba las cintas de los zapatos de tacón a su tobillo para entonces, segundos después mirar a su compañera de reojo, analizando sus movimientos.

- No es tu primera cita con el sargento, ¿verdad? - comentó con cierta gracia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el espejo de la entrada – No tienes que preocuparte, estoy segura de que sabrás lo que hacer... - tras aquellas últimas palabras, dio un suave codazo a la muchacha y dejó escapar una suave carcajada antes de comenzar a colorear sus labios de un suave tono carmín que hacia contraste con sus ojos azules y claros.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Bucky, había conseguido esa noche, antes de marcharse con el ejército, enredar a Steve para una cita doble con dos chicas. ¿Le había costado conseguir que el rubio aceptara? quizá en parte, habiendo tenido que escuchar una y otra vez que aquello, no le convencía del todo, que ninguna chica querría bailar con alguien a quien puede pisar... sin embargo, bien poco le había importado aquello al sargento Barnes, quien entonces caminaba por las calles de Brooklyn junto a Rogers, con ambas manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su uniforme.<p>

- Vamos, alegra esa cara tan larga, Steven no se que problema hay, te convertirás en el hombre más cotizado de Nueva York, hay tres millones de mujeres Afirmó con una reluciente sonrisa el moreno, quien miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada.

Ese, seguramente era el problema principal, "las chicas les esperaban", y el rubio ni lo sabía, todo sumado a que de nuevo, a Steve le habían denegado el ingreso al ejército y aquello resultaba frustrante. Todo el mundo estaba ofreciendo su ayuda al país y él, lo más cerca que se veía de ofrecer su ayuda, era llevando una carretilla roja, no obstante, rendirse, era lo último que aún así entraba en sus planes.

- Me conformaría con una.. - Steve, frunció ambas cejas mientras caminaba con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillo de su abrigo color marrón y suspiraba de forma corta. ¿Cuál había sido la conversación más larga que había tenido con una mujer? ni lo recordaba.

- Ya me he encargado de eso - Bucky sin duda parecía disfrutar de aquella situación, porque de su sonrisa triunfante, estuvo a punto de escapar una risa, cuanto menos divertida cuando alzó la mano para saludar a las dos jóvenes que aguardaban la llegada de ambos.

Steve observó a su compañero y movió una de sus manos para arreglar su cabello, suspirando nervioso por aquella situación a la cual se embarcaba.

- ¿Qué le has contado de mi...? - murmuró antes de volver a tomar aire, mataría en algún momento a Bucky por eso.

- Jé, solo lo bueno - Afirmó triunfante, para variar.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mei ya están aquí! - Afirmó emocionada, dando un pequeño salto antes de volver a centrar su atención en el sargento, quien se acercaba junto a Steve al encuentro de ambas jóvenes que esperaban.<p>

Steve, observaba curioso a las jóvenes, y entonces, en la lejanía, conforme se acercaban pudo observar a ambas amigas y entonces el rubio, por primera vez, observó a aquella chica que sería su cita y aunque fueron unos cortos segundos, le parecieron una eternidad: nunca antes había observado muchacha tan hermosa, con una mirada en la que podría pasar días sumido.

- Buenas noches sargento Barnes y... - giró sus ojos completamente azules hacia Steve y, sin perder su sonrisa alzó una ceja, esperando una presentación mientras se vestía con su abrigo rojo.

- Rogers - carraspeó tendiendo nervioso su mano hacia la chica - Steve Rogers

Meiga, con una pequeña risa divertida, estrechó la mano del que, en aquella noche sería su acompañante y asintió mientras se humedecía los labios, observando entretenida y curiosa al rubio. Sin embargo, segundos después Alex ya había regresado y había enlazado su brazo con el de Bucky, emocionada y con unas increíbles ganas de divertirse, aquello sobretodo..

* * *

><p>Los nervios afloraban suavemente, no solo en Steve si no que poco a poco, también en Meiga, ya que Alex y Bucky parecían ser los que más se divertían en el trayecto a la expo.<p>

Por vez primera, Meiga se quedaba sin saber que decir, y aunque de vez en cuando intervenía en las conversaciones de Steve y Bucky o Alex y el sargento, no sabía de que hablar exactamente con el rubio. ¿Vergüenza? en absoluto, ella pecaba de ser espontánea y muchas veces aquello resultaba inapropiado, sin embargo, algo la conducía a un silencio que para nada, le resultaba incómodo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rogers? - susurró la joven Stark mientras se acercaba un poco más él, dejando intimidad a Alex y Bucky. Sonrió divertida, alzando de nuevo una de sus perfiladas cejas - ¿Por qué tan callado? ¿es tu primera cita? - la chica bromeó mientras, espontáneamente, sin temor ninguno, entrelazaba su brazo con el del rubio.

Steve, pillado por sorpresa, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, asintiendo mientras se humedecía los labios ante aquella pregunta, sin saber exactamente cual debía ser la respuesta.

- Bueno no pero... ¿por qué una chavala... una señorita... ¡chica! como tú, saldría esta noche con alguien como yo? - rodó sus propios ojos asintiendo la cabeza- suena casi como de locos y eso de bailar...

Meiga le interrumpió con una pequeña risa mientras se tapaba con la mano libre la boca, negando levemente. Vio como Steve la miraba ante aquella risa, extrañado por si había dicho algo inapropiado y entonces se acercó para susurrarle.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? ... no sé bailar - confesó la joven antes de volver a alzar la mirada al frente, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

Steve, en ese segundo, sonrió algo más relajado, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y entonces, miró hacia atrás, observando a su mejor amigo, quien alzó el dedo pulgar en forma de aprobación, ya que, evidentemente, les había estado observando en todo momento

* * *

><p><strong>"Bienvenidos al pabellón de las maravillas, al día de mañana, a un mundo mejor"<strong>

Finalmente, ambas parejas habían llegado a la famosa y esperada expo de Howard Stark. Habían tomado lugar en la segunda fila, donde la visibilidad era perfecta pese a que el lugar, estaba rodeado de cientos de personas. El amplio escenario estaba rodeado de bailarinas de cabaret que al son de la música de aquellos años presentaban finalmente al genio inventor.

Los aplausos resonaban, entre ellos los de Meiga, quien alzó la mano saludando a su padre, quien, mientras dejaba libre a la bailarina que había besado, guiñaba un ojo a su pequeña y comenzaba la presentación de uno de sus últimos inventos que cambiarían el mundo. Las ovaciones hacia el genio por parte del público eran constantes y Alex, aplaudía emocionada junto a Bucky que observaba en silencio, sonriente y curioso.

- Damas y caballeros y si les dijera que dentro de muy pocos años, su automóvil ni siquiera tendrá que tocar el suelo... - Expresó Stark desde el escenario mientras mostraba un automóvil de color rojo - Ahora con la energía gravitatoria Stark ¡es posible...!

El público observó emocionado y expectante como el automóvil se elevaba poco a poco del suelo, pero, finalmente llegados a un punto, el codicioso experimento e invención, terminó por fallar y el auto, volvió al escenario de golpe. Howard, carraspeó y se pasó un pañuelo blanco por la frente, sonriendo triunfante y de forma gallarda, pícaro.

- He dicho dentro de unos años, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Cuando Bucky quiso darse cuenta, ya que se disponía a hablar con su compañero para invitar a las chicas a bailar, se dio cuenta de que su compañero no estaba, que se había marchado. El sargento, suspiró exasperado por aquel comportamiento y fue en busca de su amigo, pues sabía perfectamente donde encontrarle...<p>

Asi había sido, llamado por un cartel del tio Sam, Steve se había alejado de su cita y de su amigo para observar una exposición de militares que había en la zona. Se observó así mismo reflejado en la imagen de un soldado y suspiró frustrado. Cinco intentos, cincos intentos y todos de ellos habían sido denegados. Él valía para mucho más que para quedarse en Nueva York, lo sabía y no se rendiría, aunque aquello significase arriesgarse hasta el final, hasta conseguir un destino.

- Eh, vamos, ¿qué entiendes tú por cita doble? vamos a llevar a las chicas a bailar. - Exclamó el sargento poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo. Pero toda emoción por la cita, desapareció al ver la seriedad en el rostro del rubio, Bucky suspiró, llevándose una mano al rostro.-

- Id vosotros, ahora voy yo... - murmuró el rubio con un corto suspiro acompañando sus palabras mientras miraba a su amigo.

De nuevo, cansado por aquello, Bucky suspiró, le exasperaba aquello, que fuese tan cabezota.

- ¿Vas a intentarlo otra vez? ...

- Es una lotería, voy a probar suerte. - Insistió de nuevo Steve, cabezota, sin ver la opción de rendirse, él también merecía esa oportunidad.

- ¿Quién serás? ¿Steve de Ohaio? te pillarán Steve, o peor aún te admitirán, no lo hagas tú...

Pero por mucho que el sargento insistiera, aquello, aquel sentimiento por su nación, el querer también entregar su vida para salvar a otro, era más grande que cualquier cosa.

- Se que no me crees capaz pero...

Bucky, finalmente, estalló casi gritando, enfadado con aquello, que no con Steve, pero si con la insistencia que su amigo podía llegar a tener.

- ¡Esto no es un callejón! ¡Es la guerra!

Aquello, se tornó una leve discusión, había otros miles de trabajos al servicio del ejército, ¿por qué ser soldado? podrían matarle, aquello según Bucky no era para él, solamente se preocupaba por alguien a quien quería como a un hermano.

- Bucky hay hombres dando su vida, no tengo derecho a hacer menos que ellos. Eso es lo que no entiendes, no se trata de mi...

- Cierto, no tienes nada que demostrar. - murmuró, dándose por vencido en aquella conversación hasta que la voz de Alex, su pareja en aquella cita, le sacó de allí. - No hagas ninguna estupidez hasta que vuelva, Steve.

- No podría, te llevas toda la estupidez. - finalizó el rubio antes de darse la vuelta y continuar observando cuanto tenía a su alrededor, casi habiendo olvidado a la hija de Stark por unos minutos.

* * *

><p>Meiga había observado, llevaba cerca de dos minutos observando el ensoñamiento de Steve en aquella exposición del ejército, y no dudo en acercarse al rubio, mientras se colocaba los guantes de nuevo, casi dando por finalizada aquella cita en ese momento.<p>

Primero la joven de cabellos morenos, dudo en si debía hablar y se humedeció los labios en pleno silencio, pensativa al ver el estado entre decaído y preocupado del joven Rogers.

- ¿Steven? - susurró a sus espaldas, haciendo el amago de detener una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del rubio y futuro soldado del ejército, aunque aquello vendría más adelante.

El rubio se giró y automáticamente, una mueca se dibujo en su rostro. Había olvidado la cita, había olvidado volver a por ella y seguramente ahora estaría furiosa y aquello era lo último que deseaba. Carraspeó, llevándose una mano a la nuca y sobando su propio cabello.

- Oh, lo siento yo... no me acordaba de... me perdí en mi mismo.

La joven negó, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios antes de entrelazar su brazo con el de Steve y guiar los pasos del joven junto a ella, fuera de la expo, del bullicio de las personas, guiando sus pasos hacia las calles, alumbradas por las farolas y con la suave brisa acompañando la noche y a ambos jóvenes americanos.

Primero fue el silencio completo mientras caminaban, hasta que fue Steve quien se detuvo y miro a Meiga a los ojos, serio, sin entender todo aquello. No entendía como después de todo, seguía ahí con él, como después de todo parecía haberse fijado en él.

- ¿Por qué? deberías estar enfadada, casi he olvidado nuestra cita, no te he llevado a bailar y...

- Hoy en día, hay cosas más importantes que un baile, ¿no crees? - Afirmó y preguntó mientras le miraba, ladeando la cabeza suavemente mientras le observaba. Estaba relajada y aunque comprendía las preguntas de Steve, no les daba importancia. De algún modo, le comprendía - Yo también se lo que es querer luchar por algo y no poder... vamos.

Meiga casi tiró de la mano de Steve para que continuara caminando a su lado, aquella conversación, comenzaba a tomar un camino y rumbo bastante interesante para ambos. El rubio, le miró, sin estar muy seguro de estar comprendiendo las palabras de la joven.

- ¿A qué te refieres? una chica como tú podría conseguir cualquier cosa... eres la hija de Stark, tienes todo a tu alcance.

- Sí, ¿pero crees que Stark dejaría a su hija alistarse en el ejército? ni siquiera es una opción que pueda contemplar, aunque los talleres de ingeniería también son... divertidos - la joven alzó los hombros tras sus propias palabras, girando su rostro hacia el rubio y entonces, en ese momentos, ambas miradas azules se cruzaron y volvieron los segundos de silencio, aunque entonces, no era un silencio incomodo.

Ambos se observaban como un ciego observaría el mundo por primera vez tras tantos años de oscuridad, miradas fijas una sobre la otra y entonces, en el rostro de Steve nació una suave sonrisa mientras asentía y volvía la vista al frente, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- Esta es la conversación más larga que he tenido con una chica - confesó mientras, deshacía el agarre del brazo de Meiga, para atreverse a enlazar ambas manos, sintiendo como su corazón parecía apunto de escaparse de su propio pecho ante tal movimiento.

La joven afianzó el agarre, humedeciendo sus labios y mirando suavemente ambas manos entrelazadas. Aquel contacto, la había puesto nerviosa, podría haberse puesto a temblar en cualquier momento, de eso estaba segura, pero la muchacha alardeaba de una gran confianza y únicamente, su sonrisa aumentó muy levemente aunque curiosa, volvió a ladear el rostro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y a que estabas esperando? hay cantidad de chicas... no creo que muerdan. - bromeó con una pequeña risa entre dientes.-

- A la pareja adecuada


End file.
